Nightmare Knight
The Nightmare Knight is an ancient being and the ruler of the Disaster Masters. He first arrived at Dreamside nearly 500,000 years ago to spread chaos and destruction. Fortunately for the residents of Dreamside and unfortunately for him, he was stopped by the first Legendary Hero; however, since he couldn't be completely defeated, the Dream Oracle decided that the best way to deal with him was to seal him away with the power of the Disaster Stones. It was originally thought that assembling the stones to summon the Nightmare Knight again would be impossible, but somehow it happened 99 more times, with the most current summoning by Queen Cordelia being the 100th. With 99 failed attempts to Take Over the World under his belt, no wonder the Nightmare Knight seems a bit bored with his job. Personality Being an all-powerful creature of darkness and evil, the Nightmare Knight has a wide range of emotions, varying from aloof disinterest to mild irritation. While he willingly follows Cordelia's orders, he is in no way subservient to her, and it's unclear on which one of them is in control of the other. He shows a kinder, more genuine side when he is with Princess Parfait. When he first appeared in Dreamside, the Nightmare Knight was a mindless force of destruction. However, creating the Disaster Masters and experiencing their respect and friendship changed him into a more compassionate being-however, his magic and power is fueled by the terror Dreamside has towards him. Thus, the Nightmare Knight cannot be anything other than the villain of the world if he wants to keep the Disaster Masters from fading out of existence. This is a state of affairs nobody, especially he, is happy with. Abilities The Nighmare Knight has yet to showcase any of the world-destroying powers that legend says he holds. He has the ability to appear and disappear anywhere in Dreamside and appears to move silently unless everyone else is just selectively inattentive to him. In stories, he is shown being able to split open the earth using pillars of flame and call meteors down from the sky. He is also able to conjure fireballs.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-29/ Story Although the Nightmare Knight was referenced in the Prologue, his introduction wasn't until the end of Chapter 0. Chapter 0 After Cordelia and Peridot assembled all eight Disaster Stones, the Nightmare Knight appeared in front of them. It's shown that shortly after his own appearance, the other Disaster Masters began showing up all over the world. Chapter 1 The Nightmare Knight came to Shipwreck Shelter to check in on Splashmaster's status. Not that there was much to check up on; Splashmaster had not only failed to capture Princess Nautilus (having nabbed Queen Conch instead) but also mistook Almond for the Legendary Hero. Although Almond did her best to threaten to beat him up, the Nightmare Knight remained unfazed. Displeased with Splashmaster's progress, he left the Disaster Master with a stern warning. Interlude 1 The news of Splashmaster's defeat wasn't really news to the Nightmare Knight. Chapter 2 The Nightmare Knight came to Rhythm Ridge in Melody Kingdom to check in on Noisemaster's status. Noisemaster not only captured Princess Piano, and also created the Noise Blaster that would destroy Trebleopolis when at 100% charge. like Noisemaster said "You KNOW Splash is wack, homie!". Nightmare Knight asks Noisemaster how he will stop the hero from getting to him before the Noise Blaster is charged, and leaves once Noisemaster answers. Trivia * According to Gigi DG, if the Nightmare Knight were to get frozen yoghurt he would get plain green tea flavor, but would be pressured by Parfait to put strawberries on it.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/84405744556 * The Nightmare Knight's hobby is cooking, and according to Peridot, he makes amazing cookies. It is unknown if the Nightmare Knight has any other hobbies. * Nightmare Knight is left handed. * Flowers wither at his touch. References Category:Characters